1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure for mounting an opening-and-closing member such as a trunk lid or a hood to a body of an automobile, in such a manner as to allow the member to move between an opened position and a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles have hoods or trunk lids pivotally mounted to bodies thereof by means of hinge structures. The hinge structures are operated such that the hoods or trunk lids are pivoted to open and close engine compartments or trunks of automobiles. Such hinge structures are known from, for example, Japanese Patent Post-Exam Publication No. 58-28145 entitled xe2x80x9cTRUNK LID FOR AUTOMOBILExe2x80x9d.
FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B hereof illustrate a hinge structure disclosed in the aforementioned publication. The hinge structure includes an arm 102 attached to a trunk lid 100. The hinge structure further includes a base 106. The base 106 has an inner peripheral surface 108 which defines a long aperture 107. The long aperture 107 has a slide pin 103 disposed therein. The arm 102 and the base 106 have a connection link 104 provided therebetween. With the trunk lid 100 in a closed position, as shown in FIG. 8A, the slide pin 103 is positioned at a front portion 107a of the inner peripheral surface 108. When the lid 100 is lifted up, the arm 102 pivots on the slide pin 103, as shown by an arrow A. The pivotal movement of the arm 102 causes the link 104 to pivot on a stationary pin 105, as indicated by an arrow B. This causes the slide pin 103 to move towards a rear portion 107b of the inner peripheral surface 108, as shown by an arrow C.
At the time the pin 103 reaches the rear portion 107b, the lid 100 is brought to a fully opened position.
One problem with the hinge structure is that the aperture 107 is exposed to foreign matter such as dust. The foreign matter is thus likely to enter and accumulates in the exposed aperture 107.
The foreign matter, if accumulated in the aperture 107, hinders the slide pin 103 from moving within the aperture 107. One may propose to mount the base 106 within a trunk 101 to prevent the accumulation of the foreign matter in the aperture 107. With this arrangement, the foreign matter is less likely to enter the aperture 107. Thus, there can be minimized the accumulation of the foreign matter in the aperture 107.
However, if mounted within the trunk 101, the base 106 is inevitably positioned far from the lid 100. Therefore, positioning the base 106 within the trunk 101 requires enlarging or lengthening the arm 102 attached to the trunk lid 100.
Enlarging the arm 102 increases the overall size of the hinge structure. Consequently, the hinge structure of increased size is mounted in the trunk 101. This results in decreased capacity of,the trunk 101.
An object of the present invention is to provide a downsized hinge structure for an opening-and-closing member of an automobile, such that an engine compartment or a trunk of an automobile maintains its sufficient capacity.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge structure for mounting an opening-and-closing member to a body of an automobile in such a manner as to allow the opening-and-closing member to move between an opened position and a closed position, the hinge structure comprising: a base member arranged to be disposed on the automobile body, the base member having a pair of through holes defined therein in opposed relation to each other, the through holes being formed a given distance away from each other; a rod slidably inserted through the through holes, the rod having opposite ends projecting from the base member; an arm arranged to be mounted to the opening-and-closing member, the arm being pivotally connected to one end of the rod; a connection link connected to the base member and the arm by means of pins; and the connection link being operable to cause the one end of the rod to move away from the base member when the opening-and-closing member moves to the closed position, the connection link being operable to cause the one end of the rod to move towards the base member when the opening-and-closing member moves to the opened position.
The base member has the pair of the through holes formed therein. The rod is slidably inserted through the through holes. The arm is pivotally connected to the rod. The connection link is connected to the arm and the base member. When the opening-and-closing member moves between the opened and closed positions, the rod is smoothly moved.
Throughout the movement, the rod closes the through holes. This arrangement makes it possible to prevent foreign matter such as dust from entering the through holes. The thus constructed hinge structure can be disposed outside an engine compartment or a trunk of an automobile.
Thus, the hinge structure can be disposed proximate a hood or a trunk lid. The hinge structure thus arranged can be downsized to thereby ensure that the engine compartment or the trunk maintains its sufficient capacity.
The downsized hinge structure can also be lightweight.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the base member includes resinous bushes provided to the through holes. The resinous bushes support the rod.
By virtue of the bushes, the rod can be smoothly moved to thereby permit the opening-and-closing member to pivot smoothly.
Preferably, the opening-and-closing member is a trunk lid, or a hood.